


The Music Brings Us Closer

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 3-4 I think, :), Anyways, Back with another Magnum P.I. fic, Definitely not procrastinating Heehee, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I am alive yet again, I still don’t know how many chapters, Yes I’m still working on my other series, but I’m leaning on 3, good luck, in chapter 2 I think, still haven’t figured that out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: Their case for this week was pretty simple. A woman hires Magnum and Higgins to investigate people she knows that has a grudge on her to find out who gave her the threat. But this one was a little challenging. It has been about 2 days now, and they both still don’t have a lot of clues to go around.So Magnum decides to try and go undercover as a pianist to protect their client during her performance at the gala. The only problem? He had 0 knowledge about the pianoNow, he tries to ask Higgins to teach him piano and share everything she knows. Little did he know, that Higgins secretly plays an instrument every once in a while.And Magnum may just find out what it is.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Music Brings Us Closer

“Magnum?” Higgins asked as she knocked on the front door “Magnum, I’ve been here for about 10 minutes now.”

A few seconds later, Magnum gently opened the door an peeked through the small opening it made. He glanced at Higgins who had her arms crossed and was waiting at the door.

“Oh, hey Higgy.” he said  
“Acting suspicious yet again, Thomas?” she challenged, noticing his unusual behavior  
“Just a little busy right now.” he replied  
“Busy is such a big word for a man like you, Magnum.” Higgins chuckled  
“Just give me a minute.” he replied bluntly 

He shut the door and fixed up everything in the guest house. He cleared the papers that was on the table and hid them anywhere he could. After a minute or so, he walked back to the front door and finally opened it fully. Higgins glanced at Magnum and entered the guest house.

“So, I had that new information from that client of yours.” She explained as she sat on his couch “Hōkūlani Puanani. Part time singer. Age, 29–Of course you already knew that. Well, she did file for divorce a few months ago. Maybe he’s the one threatening her.

“Maybe.” Magnum mumbled

Their case for this week was pretty simple. A woman hires Magnum and Higgins to investigate people she knows that has a grudge on her to find out who gave her the threat. But this one was a little challenging. It has been about 2 days now, and they both still don’t have a lot of clues to go around. They do have suspects.

“We do have a strong lead on one of her friends right?” Magnum informed “Nathan Page.”

“True.” Higgins “But he it says in the guest list that he is coming to the gala so we need to keep a watchful eye on him.”  
“We may need to go undercover—yet again..” she added

“I got that covered.” Magnum replied

Covered? Higgins wondered. What did he mean by ‘Covered’? She didn’t like it when Magnum says things like ‘I got this.’. First of all, she still has a bit of trouble trusting his antics. Second, he can get into really serious trouble.

“What do you mean covered.” Higgins finally asked  
“Just trust me.” He replied with a cheeky smile

She didn’t like the sound of that—along with his devious and cheeky smile. She noticed a piece of paper barely hiding under one of the pillows and she snatched it from beside her. She glanced at it and wondered why Magnum would have it.

“So you’re finally learning something?” Higgins queried, showing Magnum the music sheet on her hands “It’s not really that much of a secret to keep from me Thomas.”  
“And risk you teasing me?” He replied  
“Hm. I would do that now wouldn’t I.” She chuckled “But it’s just Robins piano.”

Magnum must admit. There was a little secret why he wanted to play and learn the piano. He needed a cover for the gala. So he agreed to be a replacement for the pianist who called in sick with chicken pox 3 days ago. The problem was, he didn’t know a single thing about the piano.

“I’m surprised it came early today.” She chatted  
“Same.” Magnum replied “And at a perfect time too.”

Thats wasn’t supposed to come out, he thought to himself. Higgins glanced at him and tried to process what he just said.

“‘Perfect time’?” she repeated  
“Well..” he mumbled “Hōkūlani is performing at the gala this weekend and I figured I could go undercover and watch Nathan from afar.”  
“I’m lost,” she said “What’s this got to do with the whole piano thing?”  
“Well, the pianist called sick with chicken pox a couple days ago and I decided to fill in for him. That way I still am undercover.”  
“And your plan is to learn the piano in 5 days?” Higgins said as she tried to hide a small laughter “Oh man, you really are something, Thomas.”

Higgins chuckled in the corner and walked up to the piano just in front of them. She pressed a couple keys using her left hand and played a small melody. Magnum watched as Higgins smiled and continued to play the keys.

“You know how to play?” he asked  
“I already know what your going to do if I answer, Thomas.” she said, knowing him all to well “And my answer is no. I won’t teach you.”  
“So you do know how to play.” Magnum grinned  
“I neither confirm nor deny the information.” She answered as she walked herself to the door. 

“But a little tip.” She said “Start with the basic keys.”

Magnum nodded as Higgins playfully rolled her eyes. She closed the door behind her and Magnum was left alone in the guest house with his music sheets. He took Higgins’ advice and started to learn the basic keys. It was pretty easy, but he knew to himself that if he’s actually gonna learn in 5 days, he will need help. And he was pretty good with convincing—especially convincing Higgy. He just needs a bit more persuasion. For now, he’ll just have to learn it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey!
> 
> I’m alive once again, and so is my MPI fan fic brain.🙃
> 
> Honestly, I have had so many ideas already, but I just didn’t have the notebook to do it LMAO. 😂
> 
> That’s basically all I have for now. I was just so damn bored when I wrote this so it is pretty shitty rn.😅
> 
> Anyways, 😂 Good day! 💚


End file.
